I'd Do Anything
by Annika Cullen
Summary: Draco confesses his love to Harry. Now Harry needs to make a decision: accept or reject Draco's love.


**Warnings: **This is slash (aka yaoi), which means boy/boy love.

**Notes:** I was listening to I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan and was inspired to write a Harry/Draco fic based on the song. _Letter_

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters it contains.

**I'd Do Anything**

By: Kitty Malfoy-Potter

It was breakfast at Hogwarts on a sunny Saturday morning. Generally, Harry and Ron would be sleeping this early, as they usually missed breakfast on Saturday's, but they were actually awake for once. The sun was shining brightly and woke them early enough for them to not miss breakfast and they didn't even mind. To make things even better Hermione had talked them into during their homework Friday evening and now they had the whole weekend free. To bad it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Mail is here," Dean Thomas called out stating the obvious as hundreds of owls swooped into The Great Hall. A large tawny owl landed in front of Hermione delivering her the wizard newspaper The Daily Prophet. Hermione always received The Daily Prophet though many of the stories were fabricated by the Ministry of Magic and Cornelius Fudge and those loyal to Cornelius Fudge like Percy Weasley. Hermione placed three bronze knuts in the small leather bag attached to the owl's leg, and the owl flew away. Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, landed on his shoulder after dropping a letter onto his plate. She nibbled on Harry's ear affectionately as she often did, he gave her a piece of Bacon and she flew off to the owlry to be with all of the other school owls.

"What does it say Harry?" Hermione asked as she unrolled her Daily Prophet.

"It just says to Harry Potter, from... it doesn't say who it's from," Harry answered as he turned the letter over and over again in his hands. "Oh, it also says open alone." Harry studied the intricate script, not recognizing it at all.

"Oh, Harry, it could be dangerous," Hermione said in her motherly suddenly worried tone.

"It's not," Harry stated firmly, surprising himself.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked between bites of food.

"Because my scar doesn't burn, hurt or itch, which is always a sure sign of danger," Harry answered defensively and continued to examine the letter.

"No need to get defensive mate," Ron said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Harry apologized. Ron nodded in acceptance and continued to eat, while Hermione kept a watchful eye on Harry. She was worried about him and his mysterious letter sender.

LATER THAT DAY (After lunch)...

Harry sat on his bed in the thankfully empty dorm room staring at the letter. He was trying to decide whether or not to open it. In the end his curiosity won out, he had to know what the letter said.

Harry slipped his finger under the wax seal that kept the envelope shut and broke it. It wasn't a seal that Harry recognized it looked like a serpent wrapped around a wand. It looked Slytherin in origin, but why would a Slytherin send him anything. He knew now to be very careful. Her opened the envelope and removed the thick parchment within. He unfolded it carefully and began to read.

_To My Dearest Most Beautiful Harry,_

Harry blushed deep red as he read the introductory line, who would say that about him?

_I love you. My apologies I meant to ease into that slowly but apparently my quill disagrees. _

_I Honestly don't' know how you'll react to this confession of mine, but I had to let you know how I felt. That's the reason I wanted you to read this when you're alone, there are a couple others but they'll be revealed as this letter progresses. I doubt your Gryffindor friends would've let you read this in peace at the breakfast table._

'Okay, so this isn't from a Gryffindor... that leaves three other houses.'

_I also didn't want to see your reaction, unless of course you smiled. You have a beautiful smile, but I digress. Not seeing you open this makes me feel more confident, don't ask me how it just does._

_I can't think of a really good way to describe my feelings for you, I did hear this muggle song once, that may suffice. It doesn't apply in every way, but it's a start. It's called I'd Do Anything by a band called Simple Plan._

Then the parchmentbegan to sing. Harry knew it was I'd Do Anything, because he had gotten interested in Simple Plan over the summer. He had heard a song called Perfect by them and was hooked.

After that he had gone to Diagon Alley to change some of his money into muggle money so he could by their CD's and a discman to play them in, and batteries of course. The Dursley's asked him where he gotten all of that stuff and he told them that they were gifts. Which wasn't even a lie, they were gifts, they just happened to be gifts he had bought himself.

Then the song ended and Harry continued to read.

_That's the best way how to put my feelings into words. Like I said it doesn't apply completely, but it's close. I really would do anything to get you to notice me._

Harry Potter, I love you. I love you more than I should. I love you even though I shouldn't. You are my angel, my hope, my inspiration, my world. I hope that doesn't scare you away.

_Now, the moment of truth. If you accept me and my love meet me at the lake at 11:00 PM tonight. As it's Saturday and you're a seventh year, you won't need to sneak out as curfew is at Midnight. Even if you don't accept me or my love please meet me anyway and tell me face-to-face. I need to know your decision._

_All My Love,_

_Draconis Lucian Malfoy_

Harry read the name and his jaw dropped. It was Malfoy, Malfoy loved him. It was unfathomable, Malfoy hated him he made it apparent daily. 'Actually, he hasn't been a prat this year at all,' Harry suddenly realized. 'That explains a lot.' The letter floated to the ground as Harry sat in awe and shock. 'How did he know I liked Simple Plan?' Harry wondered idly, 'It's probably just a coincidence..' Harry answered himself.

He couldn't believe it, and he couldn't believe that he was going to meet Malfoy. He didn't know what he'd say yet, but he'd be as kind as possible, regardless of his decision.

Harry picked up the letter re-read it and then placed it in his trunk, next to his Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak.

Harry wondered if it was a joke or a trick. He hoped it wasn't, not because he loved Malfoy or because he wanted Malfoy to love him, just because it felt good to be loved. He wanted to be loved, even if it was by Malfoy.

Now he was going to spend the day with Ron and Hermione until it was time to meet up with Malfoy.

THAT NIGHT (10:30-ish)...

Harry showered and got ready to leave. He dressed in his favourite green shirt, and black trousers. He put on his robe and retrieved the letter and put it in his robe. He then took his wand and placed it in his cloak as well. He wanted to be ready for anything and his wand was needed for that.

Harry entered the common room and was bombarded with questions. They wanted know where he was going and wondered if he fancied a game of Wizards Chess or Exploding Snap.

"I'll be back later," Harry said ignoring the questions and walked out of the common room.

"'Mione should we follow him?" Ron asked.

"No, if he needs us we'll know," Hermione said sensibly. Ron nodded, but wasn't completely confident that Harry going out in the middle-of-the-night alone was a good idea.

OUTSIDE BY THE LAKE...

'He's not going to come. Merlin, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have told him. I should've just kept it a secret. What was I thinking?' Draco asked himself as he paced in the moonlight.

"Malfoy?" Harry called out. He knew it was Malfoy, only Malfoy's hair could glow in the moonlight like that.

Draco stopped his pacing and stared at Harry shocked. 'He came!' Draco thought. "Yes, it's me."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked pulling at the parchment and waving it at Draco.

"Yes. I love you," Draco answered not sure why Harry had asked him that.

"Malfoy..." Harry started before Draco silenced him.

"Please no matter what you say, call me Draco just this once," Draco said, his eyes pleading.

"All right. Draco..." Harry said rolling the name across his tongue, it was nice, "I don't love you."

"I..." Draco started but Harry shushed by placing a finger to Draco's lips.

"But I'm willing to try," Harry said.

"Why?" Draco asked looking into to Harry's jade green eyes.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance," Harry said, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but that was the best he could think of at the moment.

"Thank you," Draco said and leaned up to kiss Harry. At first Harry didn't respond, but then he kissed back. It was light, but it was the most heavenly moment of Draco's entire life. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and they sat down by the lake and watched the moon across the water. Harry looked down at Draco and wondered if it would be such a great difficulty.

_**--Finite Incantatem--**_


End file.
